Novac Antra
Novac Antra is a 2015-introduced and all-around character created by LighRubiCounselor. He is part of The Three Apprentices as the next Second Apprentice. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Rebel side because he thinks that money is not the center of the universe. Character Personality Novac Antra is a loyal, calm and peaceful guy. He's obsessed with the judicial system and treats people fairly and equally without bias; he enjoys the solitude of nature rather than the bustling villages and cities of Ever After, and you can reduce his bad mood with it. His nickname is Attney, half because he looks like an attorney and half because he says "For Money". Novac is polite, he likes the agreeable manners, and the persons with those. Novac is an only child and have a good relationship with his father, he writes to him once day in a month, they keep the contact, but not as often. Novac still considered the other two apprentices like his brothers. Appearance Novac has ivory white skin, green eyes, and an athletic body. Novac also has brown and wavy hair. He is also tall. Fairy Tale :''Main Article: The Three Apprentices '' How the Story Goes Three apprentices banded together and agreed to work in the same town, but they had grown so poor that they thought they had to separate. A richly dressed man asked them to help him for money. One noticed that he had a horse's foot, but thought he was the Devil, he assured them that he only wanted a soul that was already half his and not theirs. He gave them money and told them that, whenever they were spoken to, the first one was to say "All three of us"; the second, "For money"; and the third, "And quite right too!" They went and lived in an inn. The innkeeper thought they were mad, and they saw everything that happened there. A merchant gave the innkeeper money to take care of, for fear the apprentices would steal it. The innkeeper murdered the merchant in the night and blamed the apprentices; their answers to the questions seemed confessions of guilt, but the Devil appeared as they were about to be executed and freed them. They told that the innkeeper was a murderer, and where the bodies were to be found. The innkeeper was executed, the Devil got his soul, and the three apprentices had money for the rest of their lives. How Novac Fits Into It After apprentices were saved, all formed families, Novac is son of apprentice who says "For Money". Relationships Family Novac is an only child, he writes to his father, most of the time, they have a good relationship. Friends TBA Pet Novac has a crane called Ibico. Romance Novac does not have a girlfriend, he doesn't want one for the moment. But over time, Novac begins to feel emotions towards Hira Diamonds, but sometimes the emotions are not so nice. Trivia *His birthday is October 31st *He has never had a grade below A, never of B or C *His Thronecoming heirloom gift is a pocket where the money is never ending, but should only be used in extreme emergencies. *He is very bad at NOTHING *His favorite flower is lotus flower *His favorite sport is discus throw *His favorite food is Egg Benedict *His favorite drink is strawberry smoothie *He would be voiced by Luke Benward Notes *The name Novac means Money *Novac's surname is Antra because Antra means Second. Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:The Three Apprentices